The EldersWierd Adventures
by FlatEric
Summary: The Elders meet Duckman,go to the Negative Zone and get into all sorts of craziness.Finally put up chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

The Elders  
Issue 6-Duckyduckyduckduck!  
  
Duckman took them back to his house and they met the family. Ajax, Charles & Mombo, and Beverly were excited to meet the aged fighters. Bernice was in Washington working as a congresswoman. A pungent smell filled the room. "Jesus!" shouted Roshi. "Dod, what's that smell?" asked Ajax. "That's just Grandmama." Karin looked disgusted. "Why doesn't she excuse herself?" Beverly spoke up. "She's been in a coma for a long time." King Kai put on a gas mask. "Must be because of the damn smell." He said. In the middle of all this, there was Yin, who was stuck in the doorway. He changed to a chimpanzee and walked in. The family dog clenched his teeth on the ape's leg. "AAAHHHHHH!" Yin flew through the roof. Then the dog saw Karin and charged at him. "Bad dog! Bad, bad dog!" His scolding was not heard and the struggle began. Beverly put her hands over her beak in shock. "SOMEBODY GET A LITTER BOX!" she cried. Everyone was silent. "Uh, why don't we all go get some ice cream." Said Duckman.  
  
A sickly looking bald man in a black cloak walked down the alleyway. He went in the back entrance of a building and climbed up the stairs. The man went into Duckman and Cornfed's office. Fluffy and Uranus were cleaning up after Cornfed left. Fluffy saw the man. "Breaking and entering is wrong!" he said. The man touched the annoying bears and Fluffy and Uranus were duplicated. But these new ones were black and red and deeply evil. "Dispose of them, Tuffy and Mars." Said the man. The evil bears threw Fluffy and Uranus into a wood chipper. They three laughed evilly. "Come, my children, we must find Duckman and those three bumbling fools who defeated Ominous and Yang." Mars was the last to leave and turned off the lights.   
  
The whole family and the old ones stared at the TV. They were watching reruns of 'All In The Family'. It was a marathon in memory of Carroll O'Grady. "This is too damn wholesome." Complained Duckman. Ajax had the remote and changed it to 'The Simpsons'. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it Dod." Said Ajax. He opened the door and in walked Cornfed, soaked from the rain. "Duckman, there is a disturbance in the force. Someone other than you beat up Fluffy and Uranus and made evil clones of them." Duckman was pissed. "This is an outrage!" He drank a whole six- pack of beer. "Hey, you old guys wanna go to a strip club with me?" Roshi went wild. "DO WE!" Karin rolled his eyes. "This is going to turn out bad." They all loaded into the car and drove off. "Duckman, shouldn't we find the bad guys?" Duckman drove faster. "Gotta get a sensory overload of pleasure first." Unfortunately, police were raiding the place. So Duckman sped way away. "Let's go to the bondage club!" A raid there as well. "DAMNIT! Why now!? Let's go see some unlicensed boxing." Another raid. "TO THE SPA!" It was closed. Duckman ran up to the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled. Cornfed stood by him. "Something is very wrong here. I think we should leave now." Duckman looked at him. "Screw that! I'm going in there." He opened the door and saw yetis and panda bears with women in the tubs. "It's because of them buying this place. It's a private party all the time now, Duckman." Duckman went in there. "I'll get to the bottom of this, Corny." He closed the door. A few seconds later, Duckman was thrown out, bruised and battered. Yin stepped out of the car. "It's what's left of Yang's forces in there!" He opened the door, but then no one was in there. Only a cloaked man and two evil looking teddy bears were in there. "It was just an illusion we made. We caused all those places to be raided so you idiots would come here." King Kai approached him. "What do you want, punk!" "Revenge for what your friend did to my master, Yang." Replied the man. The bears jumped on their master's shoulders. "And King Chicken hired him to kill Duckman." The cloaked man stepped forth. "Killing Duckman is quite the waste of time. Instead, I will kill you Yin. For personal reasons." Yin turned back into a gorilla. "I remember you, Chang. You betrayed me when Yang took over and now I can finally take you down!" Duckman ran back to the car. "Uh, Corny, Now is the time where we drive really fast back to my place!" Cornfed got in the passenger sit and Duckman hit the accelerator and drove back to his house. "They're getting away, Tuffy!" the latter nodded. "Let's get em!" They flew off in pursuit of the private detectives. Chang punched Yin through the chest. "YOU BASTARD!" said Roshi as he charged at the enemy. Chang kneed him in the stomach. "Isn't it time to play bingo at the retirement home?" he wittily remarked. Yin stood up, completely healed. "He's right. This is our fight. You guys should get out of here! Go to Duckman's house. Stop those bears." King Kai picked up Roshi and Karin and flew over there. "Now that there are no more interruptions, let's get started." Yin began to power up his attack.  
  
Duckman and Cornfed ran into the house and locked the door. Beverly looked worried. "What's wrong, Duckman?" Duckman sweated nervously. "The, uh, Paparazzi, yeah." Cornfed came up to her. "Actually, the evil twins of Fluffy and Uranus have followed us home." The whole family gasped in horror. Suddenly, there was a big crash outside.   
  
The three old warriors crashed on top of the car, on top of Tuffy and Mars. "That was easy." Commented Karin. Then, Mars lifted them up and threw them to the ground. The evil animals walked up the porch. Before they could make it, Fluffy and Uranus blocked their way. "You two have been doing very bad things and that isn't nice." The evil alter-egos beat up their twins. "Ouch! Violence isn't the answer." "Aw, shut up, you pansies!" shouted Mars. The turtle hermit shot a kamehameha in the stuffed animals' direction. There was a huge explosion and the stuffing flew all over. "Good going, turtle man!" congratulated King Kai. "Ya wiped em all out!" said Karin. Roshi sat down. "I was trying to only kill the good ones."   
  
Yin threw his spear at Chang. He ducked and it went through a porta-potty. Someone was in it. "Hey! That scared the shit outta me! Thanks, man!" There was an uncomfortable silence between the fighters. "Uh, why don't we end this?" said Chang. Yin teleported behind Chang and kicked him in the back. Chang went flying and landed in a dumpster. Yin smirked. "Revenge isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?" The warrior gorilla retrieved the spear and super-charged it then chucked it at the dumpster, making it explode. He held his nose. "Smells a lot worse now. Whew!" he heard police sirens and vanished. Yin was unaware that a shadowy figure had watched the whole battle with interest.   
  
Later, at Duckman's house, everyone, including the old ones and Yin, ate a late dinner. "This was a crazy night. Sorry to get you guys involved." Said King Kai, with a mouth full. "Oh, you don't need to apologize." Replied Beverly. The fighters had finished eating. Karin and Roshi belched loudly, making the house tremble. Yin stood up. "We'd love to stay," he said, "but we really need to get going." The family just kept eating. They made their leave and stepped out the door. A white limousine pulled up. The driver rolled down the window. "Good evening to you, master." Yin was surprised. "Jarvis! You found us!" he exclaimed. They stepped in and shut the doors. Roshi looked puzzled. "Uh, how are we gonna get back to the island. "Easy." Replied Jarvis. He pushed a button on the dashboard and the car lifted off the ground and flew on its course to the island. Karin was amazed. "How do you get all this technology?" Yin smiled. "Reed Richards." He said. "Who's that?" asked the cat man. Yin gave him a funny look. "You guys don't get out much, do you?"   
  
NEXT: King Kai is reunited with Bubbles and Gregory and gets a new house.  
  
NOTE:I used to be DiabloLOCO but do to getting a new ISP, I have had to change my pen name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reunion

The Elders  
Issue 7- Reunion  
  
The car arrived back at the mansion. The four stepped out. Yin went up to King Kai. "I have some old friends of yours that you might want to see." He led him to a little dome house. "It's just like my old house!" The king stepped inside and was surprised to see whom he saw. "Bubbles! Gregory!" Bubbles jumped up and down and ran all over the place. "They were here the whole time, but there just wasn't time to tell you, what with having to save all existence and our own hides." Said Yin. The phone in Kai's house rang. "Yes? Who is it?" "It's me, Dende." Came the reply. "What's the matter?" asked the king. "Someone has torn a hole in the fabric of reality." "Where might we find this someone?" "At the villain retirement home. It's on another secluded island." "Thanks Dende. Bye." Said King Kai. "Bye." Replied Dende. The four old farts loaded into the car and drove over there.  
  
When they entered, they could see Babidi, Garlic, Emperor Pilaf and Piccolo Daimio were playing poker. Garlic was being the same cheapskate weasel that he always is. "You're bluffing, you swine." Said Babidi. "So I'm not that good at cards. At least I unleashed a greater evil and not just some fatty who turns people into food." Babidi got angry. "Buu was not really fat! He was cursed by the Kaio-shins!" Garlic smirked. "Being old is a curse. Fat people are just big boned." "PAPARAPA!" chanted Babidi. Garlic was thrown into the dark zone again. An orderly came up to Pilaf. "Sir, you do know that you could have left anytime you wanted to, right?" Pilaf jumped up and down with joy but fell. "OH! My ankle! My back!" The orderly helped him up. "You're free to search for the dragonballs again." Pilaf nodded. Shao and Agent Mai came in and got him in a wheelchair and wheeled him out of the home. Roshi shook his head. "That weirdo has always had delusions of grandeur." They went to the front desk. The receptionist was busy typing away "Um, excuse me, but do you know where we can find someone who tries to destroy all reality?" "That couldn't be Annhilus, he's been gone for years. It has to be Dr. Demento." She said, not looking up from her work. "Ok, but where might this fellow be?" Roshi inquired. The receptionist scratched her head. "I believe that he is in room 218. If you see a light that changes color, you'll know it's his Ultimate Gargantuan Laser Cannon of Destruction(." Roshi nodded his head. "Uh, thank you so much, miss." Karin snickered. "Patented machines of mass destruction. Now that is funny."  
The four got off the elevator and knocked on the door of room 218. There was no answer. They knocked again and the door suddenly vanished, as did most of the other things, including the cannon. They saw a man in medical scrubs. "You are now the witnesses to ultimate legacy! Behold, I have opened a portal to the negative zone!" Karin waddled into the room. "You nutball! You're gonna get sucked in as well, and the negative zone ain't no damn picnic!" Demento shot him a quizzical look. "And how would you know this?" Karin shrugged. "Used to smoke a lot of bad stuff and saw it in my hallucinations." Demento then walked, nonchalantly, into the portal, with Yin in pursuit. Roshi's jaw dropped. "They're both maniacs!" King Kai panicked. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! LET'S GO IN AFTER HIM!" They didn't have to move at all, because they were abruptly whisked away into the zone.  
  
THE NEGATIVE ZONE  
A group of Ewoks went about their daily work of farming and building, when suddenly a fat doctor inadvertently crushed them. Then, a hulking white gorilla fell on some other poor saps. The warriors who trained vigorously, rushed selflessly, and mindlessly, into battle to attack the ones who accidentally killed their brethren. Suddenly, a huge fireball came from the sky and totally annihilated the settlement. The slaughter of the ewok race was quick, and unexpected. Yin went into a rage, caused by the needless death of an entire people, and recklessly charged at the deranged doctor. "You monster! You caused this to happen with your engine of chaos and destruction. I will see that you burn for this-this holocaust!" He pointed his spear at the sky and an enormous bolt of lightning struck the weapon, supercharging it. The furious ape then pulled his spear back and threw it at the mad scientist. It hit the doctor with penetrating force. The energy that was amassed fried Demento from the inside out. Yin then reverted to his original state and collapsed. The other three landed just as the clash had ended. They had stopped the villain, but now had to find out how to close the portal and get back home. 


	3. The Dork Tower

The Elders  
Issue 8- The Dork Tower  
  
The tower stood on a mountain, waiting for a hapless adventurer to find it. Even though it had been sucked into the Negative Zone, it still waited for one to seek its treasures. Those days, however, are over, since a motley assortment of idiotic refugees moved in. Now, it is called the Dork Tower by the other inhabitants of the Zone.  
  
Yin and his companions rested in a cave underneath a mountain. They heard music and laughing coming from the top of the mountain. "Must be some kind of party." Said Karin. Yin nodded. "Maybe we should check it out if you're all feeling adventurous." The three old ones grumbled, but decided that they might find a way back up there.  
  
They were close to the top, but Karin and Kai continued to complain. Complaints such as "Ow! My back!" or "Are we there yet?" Yin started to grow angry. "Would you two kindly SHUT UP?!" He shouted with such intensity that the mountain shook and they all nearly fell off. Luckily, Yin caught his friends and lifted them on top of the peak. "Don't ever make me do that again!" Karin and Kai turned red. Roshi looked up and saw a huge black tower with a sign that said 'Vacancies'. "Hmm. Looks like we can rest here." Thunder and lightning hit the tip of the tower, but the adventurers entered anyway. A red headed woman in a red robe came down a staircase toward them. Roshi's nose bled at the sight of her. She tripped, but Roshi caught her and tried to touch her rear. She grabbed him and threw him into a wall. "You old pervert!" She then saw Yin and jumped into his arms. "I'm Terri. I happen to find ape men very sexy." The warrior gorilla blushed "I'll give you and your friends the best room in this craphole for free. It's room 163." "Thanks lady!" Shouted Yin's companions as they hurried to the room.   
  
Terri told Yin all she knew of the tower. It once had some significance on another planet, but then was sucked into the zone. It became the safe haven of those trapped in the Negative Zone. But, many of the refugees were so stupid and annoying that people began calling it the Dork Tower. She also told him that a madman named Fusor and his men wanted Terri herself and the tower for themselves.  
  
"You see, baby. All of us here need your help if Fusor tries to attack. But first, come with me to my room." Terri jumped out of his arms and took him with her to her room.   
  
In the room, Roshi relaxed in the hot tub with a martini while Karin and Kai watched cable. "I wonder where Yin is." Said Kai to Karin. "He probably went to that chick's bedroom."  
  
An exhausted Yin entered Room 163. "Whoo! She wore me out!" He turned into a chimp and lay down on the bed. "She says these people need our protection from some guy named Fusor." There was a scream from across the hallway. The gorilla and his elderly companions ran to see what it was. A bald man in heavy armor and others who looked like cavemen stood in front of a shattered window.  
  
Yin transformed to a gorilla. "You killed Terri!" The man laughed. "She was never any use to me, but this tower is. Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I am Lord Fusor, the greatest conqueror in this universe." The simian hero clenched his fist. "I don't care who you say you are, I cannot let you conquer this place!" Fusor grinned. "You will not have the chance. Men, kill them!" The soldiers drew their swords and axes. Yin roared loudly, making the soldiers kill each other. Fusor ran in horror. Karin chuckled triumphantly. "That was great! We never knew you could do that." "I'm starting to surprise myself lately." Replied the ape. He ran after the villain. The Elders followed him as quickly as possible, and with much pain in the knees.   
  
The mad adventurer ran, sword drawn, beheading all who stood in his way. A group of knights surrounded him. "There is no escape, evil one!" Fusor rolled his eyes and sliced through twelve of them. The others ran away and bumped into Yin. Fusor smiled. "Come to kill me, eh?" Yin charged at him in pure rage and head-butted him through a wall, shattering his enemy's body armor.   
  
He raised his foe up by the neck. "I've already killed one depraved lunatic today and I have no problem with killing another!" Fusor choked. "I may die, but my demise will have a terrible price for you. The maniac's eyes went up into his head, and his body went limp. Yin dropped him as a beam of energy came from the corpse. When the beam diminished, Yin turned into a gray-haired young man. "My powers! Their gone!"  
  
NEXT: The team finds a way out of The Zone with a new problem: helping a powerless Yin regain his powers. 


	4. Maya The Sorceress

The Elders  
#9: Maya, the Sorceress  
  
The four companions entered the shaman's room. One of the refugees had told them that the shaman could send them out of the Negative Zone. The wise man stood up and greeted them. "So, you want some way out of here? I can help you, yes I can." He chanted and activated a portal. Yin and the others went through, but Karin stayed behind for a few minutes. "Why can't you use this to get all these people out of the Zone?" "That takes way too much energy, and most of us have started to like this place. It's quiet." Karin nodded and followed his friends. The shaman chuckled. "And we have plans for these refugees. Big plans."  
  
The fellowship landed on top of an apartment building. "Hey, I know someone here who can help me get my powers back!" "Who?" asked Kai. "Her name's Maya. She's a sorceress." Replied Yin. "How do you know all these people?" inquired Roshi. Yin shrugged. "When you live for thousands of years, you just get around." Karin chuckled. "I guess it's something physical then." Yin blushed. "No comment." They went down the stairs to her floor.  
  
A group of cloaked people gathered around a cauldron full of boiling water. In the cauldron, they could see the Elders. A man removed his hood to reveal a horribly burned face. "The old ones have returned and they have the scimitar. All that is left is the woman. They shall unwittingly bring her to us. Akujin," a large man bowed, "you shall eliminate the old ones, but spare the female and bring me that weapon. Chang's sacrifice shall not have been made in vain!"  
  
The Apartment  
  
Yin knocked on the door. A woman with blue hair and wearing a tight leopard-skin body suit opened the door. Yin smiled. "Hello, Maya." She hugged him and then kissed him passionately. "Where have you been all this time? I missed you!" Roshi's nose bled uncontrollably when he saw how tight the suit was. Blood got all over everyone and Maya frowned. She scowled at the turtle hermit. "Who are these guys?" Yin gestured to them. "This is King Kai, Karin, and Master Roshi." Maya glared at the latter. "I saw him when I was in the hot tub with you at the mansion. Come on in." Everyone walked into the room.  
  
The apartment was huge. Oil paintings adorned the walls and magic relics were all over the room. The men sat on a water sofa, but Roshi was forced to sit on the wood floor. "So, dear, what seems to be the problem?" "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm stuck as a human and I'm powerless." Maya shook her head and sighed. "Not exactly sure what I can do. If I use my magic, the Dragon Monks will find me." Yin raised an eyebrow. "The Dragon Monks? I thought Chang was the last one." Maya sat down in a chair. "This is a new caste. Use to be warriors, but they've all banded together for who knows what. They want me and the scimitar real bad." Karin stroked his chin. "Can't you give him some kind of potion?  
  
Maya nodded. "I can try." She went into the medicine room. Karin grinned. "I was right about you two. What about that other girl that was in the hot tub?" Yin looked around nervously. "Just an...uh... an acquaintance." Karin rolled his eyes. "Stop making things up. You're a playa." Yin punched him in the face. "Watch yourself, kitty!"   
  
Suddenly, there was a scream from the medicine room. The heroes ran back and saw a big, cloaked man put Maya in a sack and jump out the window with her. There was a ninja in the room as well. He got in a fighting stance. "I'm here for the scimitar and to kill you all." He jumped at Yin and tripped him, then elbowed him in the stomach as the old warrior fell. Roshi got in a kamehameha stance and blasted at the ninja, but the assassin rolled out of the way just in time. The ninja brought Roshi in close and then kneed him in the stomach, felling him. The fighter approached Karin and Kai.   
  
All of a sudden, Piccolo appeared behind the ninja and grabbed him then threw the ninja out the window. The failed assassin hit the pavement. Karin opened his eyes in amazement. "Piccolo! How'd you find us!" The Namekian looked at him. "Dende sent me to keep tabs on you old bastards. He always knows where you are." Karin growled at him. "Asexual..." he was stopped by King Kai. "Don't start." Piccolo looked at Karin's fallen comrades. "Hmpf. Thought you were stronger than that in combat, Yin. We really need to get you some help somehow." He helped Yin and Kamesenin up.   
  
"Luckily, Dende has something that'll restore your strength. Roshi and I will help with the ones who can't fly." Roshi grumbled and picked up Karin, while Piccolo took Yin and Kai. The company flew off to Dende's palace.  
  
Maya was gagged and chained to a wall in a dungeon while the monks conversed in the chamber above. Kenshin, the monk with the burned face, sat on his throne with Akujin kneeling before him. "Akujin, you succeeded in your main objectives, but failed in the old one's execution and got Shiro killed. You know the price of failure." Two warriors in full battle armor barged in and dragged Akujin away. "PLEASE, NO! I BEG YOU! NOOOO!!" pleaded the doomed monk. Only his dying screams were heard. The other monks appeared.  
  
Kenshin rose. "Friends, we shall proceed with our plan whether The Elders are dead or not. They cannot stop us at this point. Hosh T'Kar shall rise again!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
NEXT: APOCALYPSE NOW OR LATER? 


	5. Sacrifices

The Elders #10: Sacrifices  
  
Dende's Palace  
  
Piccolo set Yin and Kai down and landed. "Yin, come with me to the main chamber. Dende is waiting." Yin nodded and followed Piccolo to the young Kami. Roshi landed and put down Karin. "Hey, tubs," said Karin to Kai, " where'd monkey boy and the raghead go?" Kai scowled at his feline companion. "They went to see Dende. I wasn't told why, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my weight! I'm the Lord of Worlds, you're just a bad Garfield knockoff, which makes me your superior."  
  
Dende was busy trimming bonsai trees when Popo entered. "Kami-sama, Yin and Piccolo are here." Dende looked up and said, "Send them in." Popo nodded and waved the guests inside. "Dende, I've been told you have something to restore my strength, but I'm sure that's not why you called for me. What is it?" The Kami sat on his throne and let out a deep sigh. "It's a very serious matter. As you know, a new caste of Dragon Monks has surfaced and kidnapped Maya as a sacrifice." Yin had a look of shock on his face. "Sacrifice? For what purpose?" Piccolo turned to Yin. "They want to awaken a powerful being called Hosh T'Kar. The previous Kami encountered the being shortly after he arrived on this planet. He managed to imprison it with the help of Maya's grandfather, who drank the creature's liquefied form. It became part of his genetic material and has been passed on to Maya." Yin spoke. "So, buy shedding her blood, they hope to unleash Hosh T'Kar by transferring him to a new body. We have to find out where the monks are and stop the ceremony." Dende fell into a semi-meditative state and quickly came out of it. "I sense magical energy emanating from Yang and Empress Lau's old hideaway." Yin raised an eyebrow. "Why somewhere where we would think to look?" "Because Hosh T'Kar's original host body is hidden there. The Dragon Monks put it there and preserved it in preparation for the reawakening." Yin turned around to leave. Dende called after him. "Wait. Piccolo will go with you and I will give you these." The Kami handed him a bag of senzu beans and a red vial. "The contents of that vial will not permanently restore your power, but it should work long enough for you to defeat the monks." Yin thanked Dende and left with Piccolo to get the others.  
  
The cave  
  
Maya was chained to a stone slab in the middle of a pentagram on the ground. A monk stood at each corner. Each of the men at the corners held a chalice, while the man beside her held a curved dagger above her bare mid- section. "My brothers," he began, "the hour of reawakening has come. Our master's body lies in the next chamber, awaiting the blood of this sorceress. She will die now so he will live again!" The monk ran the blade through Maya. A group of monks rushed to fill their chalices with blood but were interrupted by the entrance of the Elders and Piccolo. Yin rushed at the monks with his scimitar, killing several monks and guards. Roshi snapped a guard's neck and dispatched another one with a kamehameha. The head monk hurried to the next chamber with three monks who ran quickly while trying not to spill blood. "They cannot stop us now, my brothers! We will still revive our master and." He was cut off when a knife thrown by Yin hit him in the throat. The monks managed to avoid a series of knives and made it to the next chamber, with Yin in pursuit. They had almost finished pouring the contents of their chalices when Yin decapitated a monk. The other two ran in fear for their lives and were killed by a blast from Piccolo.  
  
The corpse opened its eyes to reveal red pupils. Yin knew that Hosh T'Kar was awakening. He took out the red vial and drank the liquid inside and turned into his gorilla form. "I can kill him now, before he regains his strength." He raised his scimitar, ready to decapitate the body, but then he felt that an invisible force was pushing his blade toward his own body. Yin struggled to hold it away, but felt his energy waning. His forehead became drenched in sweat and the blade was being moved closer. He could no longer resist Hosh T'Kar's control and let the blade run through his stomach. He let out a loud cry of pain that caused his companions to come running into the chamber. They were shocked to see Yin lying in a pool of his own blood, defeated. Roshi saw his lips moving and kneeled beside him to see what he wanted to say. "He.is still.weak. Take my scimitar.and cut off his head.quickly." Roshi took the scimitar. "It was nice knowing you, Yin." Yin turned back to human form and died. Roshi rose and tried to kill Hosh T'Kar, but was held back by his mind. Roshi strained to say something to Piccolo. "Kill.him.now." Piccolo nodded and blasted the evil entity through the head. Roshi saw the pupils change to black and then shut. The turtle hermit breathed a loud sigh of relief. "There's been too much death these last few days. First there was Chang, then those two psycho maniacs, Maya, and now Yin. I'm ready to sleep for a few weeks, but I'm too weak to go all the way back to the Kame House." Karin spoke up. "Yin's mansion is on the next island. We can all rest there and give monkey boy and his girlfriend a proper burial. Roshi smiled. "A great idea. Let's hope the world doesn't need us for a while." The four companions left the cave, ready to take one helluva vacation. 


End file.
